The Sunlit Room
by GirlsLikeeBoys
Summary: Takuya never thought of Kouji in THAT way until one day he sees Kouji in a different light. Literally. What will happen when he realizes his friend's real beauty? One shot.TakuyaXKouji.Reviews wanted/needed.


The Sun lit room

I walked through my lonely house, feeling exhausted. I carried with me a tray of tea for Kouji and me with some little cookies on the side. My family had to all rush out to the doctors. My father got really sick and they wanted to all go figure out his situation at the hospital and blah blah blah. They told me to stay here and hold down the fort, and also get my homework done of course. They had left at 8 a.m. and it was now 5:30 p.m.

Around 3p.m., Kouji came over to keep me company, saying that he was sorry about my dad and that he felt bad that I was home all alone. He may not always show it, but he's such a nice person. Such a good friend. He and I basically sat around bored after he and I completed our homework, because there wasn't really much to do in my house. We could've played video games, but I was too lazy to set everything up. The tea wafted into my nose, stimulating my senses. It was pumpkin spice tea, appropriate for the season.

I trudged toward the family room, the sun filtering through the windows of the foyer, making the tea and little bear container of honey on the tray sparkle.

I finally made it into the family room, and something stopped me dead in my tracks.

It was Kouji.

He sat in the window seat, peering out the window thoughtfully. The orange and yellow rays of sun poured in, casting beautiful colors and shadows on him. His raven hair looked more vibrant in the light, and every piece of his body looked more defined, yet softer. It was unexplainable.

The sun was making him glow, and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. He resembled a Greek god.

I put the tea down silently on the coffee table, and just stood there, watching my friend. He hadn't noticed me yet, his blue eyes locked on the sunset. He absentmindedly pushed a piece of his stray raven hair behind his ear and let out a light sigh. His shadow was drawn on the ground, stretching across the the wood floor, making him look big and manly.

But he wasn't. This light made him look youthful and, well, beautiful. He turned to me and gazed at me with half open eyes. He was now more of a silhouette, a fine golden light outlining his shadowed body. He didn't seem surprised to find me staring at him.

"What are you looking at, Takuya?" He asked in a quiet voice. I hesitated, and then approached him slowly. I felt the sun engulf me as well, warming my skin. Making me golden.

I reached him, remaining standing rather than sitting down next to him. He looked up at me with a somewhat expressionless face, less curiosity in his eyes than I had expected. I put a light hand on his shoulder. Unexpectedly, he didn't flinch. He just looked right up into my eyes. I almost felt as if we were posing for a painting.

"Kouji, you know I'm straight as a line, but… Just now…" I paused. His eyes remained half mass and his face remained angelic. He nodded for me to go on.

"In this light… You look so… beautiful…" I choked out. What the hell was I doing? This was my best friend! And he's a _guy_. How did I just tell him that he was beautiful?

Kouji did not look phased. He just scratched his head and smiled to himself.

"I always loved the sun. It makes me feel like a different person… A different being." He said thoughtfully, turning back to the window. The sun was setting over the horizon, casting brilliance over the land. It was almost like we weren't on earth anymore. He turned back to me.

"You think I'm beautiful, Takuya?" He said in hushed voice, more intrigued than surprised. I gulped. It seemed like this sun was changing his personality for the time being.

"Ugh… Yeah… I do, Kouji." I stuttered. He stood up, seeming as light as a feather and put his hand lightly on my face, stroking it softly. His dark eyes peered into mine as if they were searching for something.

"I am straight, Kouji. It's just… Something about _you. _Right now. I don't think I've ever noticed it before…" I said. I knew I wasn't making any sense whatsoever. He smiled at me. It nearly broke my heart; his smile was so brilliant, the way the sun colored it with rays of light. I felt compelled to lean in and kiss his lips, but he beat me to it. His lips were warm and light on mine. His hand softly grasped the back of my head, pulling me into the kiss. Heat flowed through my body, the ecstasy was unbearable. He held the kiss for a good ten seconds, but to me it seemed like an eternity. Finally, he pulled away, locking his eyes with mine. I then took my turn to embrace him, kissing his cheek affectionately. I was so confused now, feeling as if I were in a strange yaoi serious romantic movie. With this sun, filtering through the window and setting the mood for the scene. Was Kouji a brother or a lover? What would people think? I shook away that thought. I didn't need to tell people. All that mattered was Kouji's angelic beauty in this light. No one had to know about me and Kouji's little secret kiss, in the sun lit room.


End file.
